


Redheads

by vindali



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Rings, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Sharing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindali/pseuds/vindali
Summary: Pepper finds out Natasha and Tony have been having relations, and punishes both of them.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Redheads

“You must have a thing for redheads, huh?”

Tony grabbed a fistful of Natasha’s tangled hair. She was bent over one of his Porsches, scrambling for grip on the sleek, cherry surface. Her catsuit was pulled down to her ankles. Funnily enough, Tony got out of his suit faster than she could pull her arms free of the sticky, tight material. He was slamming into her, barely able to contain his whimpers. She smirked, pressing back into him. He shuddered, fucking her harder and holding her head against the car.

Lately, after fights, he’d get like this. Once they were down to their last few goons, she could see him glancing at her. And after the last few fights, she’d ring on his doorbell, to find Tony Stark a sweating, eager mess. She couldn’t help but come back, to see him like this.

“Does she know?” Nat gasped.

“No. But I’ll tell her tonight.”

He pressed hard into her, angling up, and Natasha groaned, her legs trembling. 

“Christ, Tony.”

“She’ll love it,” he laughed. Tony struck her ass, so loud it echoed in the high-tech garage. Natasha turned red, moaning. She could feel his balls slapping faintly against her clit, and she wriggled for more contact. He struck her again. “She’s into you, you know.”   
“Yeah?”

“Could you imagine us both using you?”

“Maybe.”

Tony’s hand on her head slipped over her cheek, and her tongue lapped the tip of his thumb. He took her head, then, pushing a finger into her mouth. She sucked it, continuing to arch and push back on his cock.

“You’re such a dirty slut,” Tony purred, pushing his thick finger down Natasha’s throat. Natasha held back a gag, continuing to suck. He pulled it out hesitantly, a hand wrapping around her throat. “How many Avengers have you fucked, little spider?”

Natasha smiled, gasping for air under the vice of his hand. Tony bit his lip, fucking her into the car. He tried to steel his mind, feeling her contract around him. He let go of her throat, pulling her hips tight.

“How many?” He asked again. Natasha only moaned. “Thor?” 

“You’d be shocked.”

“Haha. Banner?”

“Of course. He’s big,” Nat moaned, licking her lips. 

“How big?”

“I thought he would break me,” she answered truthfully, trembling. She was close, he was pushing her there. 

“You’re going to cum thinking about him. Did he hulk out on you? Turn green and practically tear you in half?” Tony growled. She shuddered in response, squeezing hard around him. She was crying aloud now. She closed her eyes, hearing her own cries, and the slap of their bodies fill the garage. Then, the sound of Tony’s, growling and animalistic, as he wrapped his arms around her chest tightly, emptying into her. She exhaled, feeling his load shoot into her drop after drop. He gave one last thrust, pushing the seed as far in as it could go.

“You know, you should really be wearing a condom, if you’re going to be non-monogamous,” Natasha smiled, beginning to roll the suit up her body. The cum trickled slowly down her pale inner thigh.

“Whoa, enough about my problems,” Tony panted. The sex-fog had faded from his eyes, and he was back to his old self again. She pulled her suit up to her waist, turning and leaning on the car to face him. His black hair hung in tendrils over his forehead. His chest rose and fell, as did the heavy, glowing generator in the center. “Did you really fuck Banner, or did you just say that to get me off?”

“What do you think?” She smiled.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Sometimes I wish you weren’t so distant.”

Nat continued to pull up her suit. “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

“Maybe I would.”

“You’re married,” she laughed.

“No, I don’t mean like that. I mean, you give straight answers, we talk like friends sometimes…”

Natasha was quiet, looking at Tony. She pursed her lips, zipping up her suit.

“I’m still getting used to that sort of thing.”

He nodded, stepping back. She ran her fingers through her hair.

“Bye, Tony.”

The next day, Nat went to Tony’s. She decided to finally lay everything out for Pepper, if Tony hadn't already. She was getting anxious waiting. She rang the doorbell, and her heart stopped when the door opened.

“Natasha, haven’t seen you in a while,” Pepper purred, opening the door wide. She wore a severe dress suit, her hair pulled back tight. Nat swallowed, blinking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Natasha said, taking a step back.

“Nonsense, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Pepper took Natasha by the arm a little too excitedly, pulling her into the house. “Tony, it’s Nat.”

“Oh,” he replied nervously, descending the staircase. He looked like a teen caught with his cock in his hand.

Pepper grinned, leading Nat into the house. 

“We just made some renovations, why don’t you come see what we’ve been working on? Tony, is this how she usually looks when she comes over?” Pepper glanced at her disapprovingly. Today, Natasha was just wearing a shirt and jeans. Tony was wearing a tank and jeans, his arc reactor glowing through the fabric. “I guess I expected a little more.”

"Pepper, we should talk." Nat tries, but Pepper ignores her.

“I like when she wears the suit,” Tony said weakly. Pepper smiled at him, taking Nat by the hair. 

So, she does know, and she's ready to join in. It was clear to see who was in charge now. This is why Tony liked to be so dominant when they were alone. Natasha gasped, but let Pepper pull her upstairs.

“Get in the bed,” she ordered, and Tony scrambled up the stairs. “Put  _ it  _ on.” 

Pepper returned her attention to Natasha, pulled her up into the empty hallway, and pushed her up against a wall.

“Take off that stupid t shirt,” she ordered, running her fingers through her hair.

“Pepper,” Nat started.

“You’re going to call me Mrs. Stark,” she ordered, running a finger along Natasha’s plush lips. “Do you know why? Because I’m Tony’s wife. You’re his little fuck toy that he plays with in the garage, like one of his suits or cars.” 

She had not planned for Pepper to take her and Tony’s relationship by the balls like this, but her heart was pounding, and she could feel her fingers curling around the bottom of her t shirt.

“Yes, Mrs. Stark.” Natasha pulled off her shirt obediently. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, and she could feel Pepper’s eyes on her hanging breasts. 

Pepper cupped her breasts in her hand, pressing onto her. Their lips locked, Pepper pushing her way inside her mouth. Her tongue was delicious, and Natasha pulled her closer.

“You owe it to me,” Pepper growled, pulling her hair. “Take everything off.” Natasha did quickly, standing naked in front of her. 

“On your knees.”

She obeyed, feeling a twinge in her belly as Pepper led her by her hair. As they entered the bedroom, Tony sat on the edge of the bed, wearing a ring around the base of his cock. Pepper tugged at Nat’s hair, showing him their capture. His cock twitched, beading precum. Pepper tutted at him, leading Natasha’s head to his lap.

“Show me what you two do when I’m not here,” she demanded, glaring at them. Nat looked up at Tony. She could tell he was terrified, but turned on, by what was happening. She decided this was a good time to show Pepper her prowess. She cupped Tony’s balls gently, taking his entire length into her mouth and down her throat. Tony whimpered, thrusting involuntarily into her mouth. She could feel Pepper’s glare on her back. Natasha only tightened her mouth around him, swirling her tongue over the bottom of his cock. He was moaning now.

“Don’t hold back,” Pepper whispered, pushing Natasha’s head further down. Her muffled moans escaped through embarrassing slurps as she drooled over him. She could sense Tony becoming more depraved. He started to fuck her throat. She convulsed with a gag, but Pepper continued to hold her down. Tony growled, taking her head now and fucking her mouth harder.

“That’s better,” Pepper gasped. She began to unbutton her shirt. “So, just like this. You let him use you for what he wants, don’t you? Whenever he wants to dump a load, he just calls you.” Tony got up and pushed Nat’s head against the bed. She turned and leaned against the bed as he stepped around, pinning her to the edge.

“Tony,” Pepper called. Tony paused, his cock sheathed halfway into her mouth. “Have you fucked her ass?”

“No,” he shuddered, letting Natasha suck and lap at his head. Natasha swallowed nervously.

Pepper smiled. She was down to her lingerie now. “I want you to.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony smiled. He pushed Nat onto the bed, pulling her hips to the edge. Pepper tossed him a pack of lube from their dresser drawer. The motion was too smooth. She started to wonder if Tony was in on it after all. Natasha whimpered, feeling the cold kiss of the Tony’s lubricated finger on her entrance. He pushed in slowly, sheathing a fingertip, and let out a groan.

“You’re tight, Nat,” he whispered, pushing his finger in to the last knuckle. She writhed around it. “Does this hurt?”

“Not as bad as Bruce,” Nat whispered, grinning. Tony growled, pushing in two more fingers.

“What are you two going on about?” Pepper asked.

“Nothing, Mrs. Stark,” Natasha moaned. Pepper crawled on the bed, facing Tony, straddling Natasha’s head. Natasha gasped, gazing up at Pepper. She was completely naked, and her pussy was soaking wet. She eased down, and Natasha met her, sucking her clit into her mouth in one stroke. Pepper gasped a little, grinding against her.

“What was she saying, Tony?” She asked, gasping and grinding on Natasha’s mouth. 

Tony held his tongue, lathering more lube on his straining cock. The ring was making him huge, sensitive.   
“T-that Bruce was bigger than me.”

Pepper stopped completely, staring at Tony in confusion.

“Do you like being a cuck?” 

Tony whimpered, his cock twitching at the word. Pepper grinned, slapping and kneading Natasha’s breasts. “You like being used? You like to hear how many men she’s slept with?” Tony moaned pathetically, removing his fingers and pushing in his cock head. Natasha cried, muffled by Pepper’s thighs. 

“You do,” she gasped. Tony growled like an animal and pushed his way into Nat, fucking her desperately. He would have come by now, had it not been for the blasted cock ring. Natasha was practically screaming in pleasure against Pepper’s folds. 

Pepper started to ask him about it. He answered breathlessly between hard thrusts. At this point, they were just carrying on a conversation, with no more attention to Natasha. Her body was just being used by husband and wife. She did her part, making Pepper shake with orgasms, and squeezing around Tony’s cock. She was embarrassed to admit that she liked being used.

Tony pulled out, protesting the loss of Nat’s hole, and he pulled Pepper over her, pushing her cheeks apart and sinking into her. Natasha looked up, and Pepper looked down. They locked eyes as contact hit. Tony was sheathed in Pepper’s asshole. Nat trembled a little. Her cunt had not received so much as a touch, and it ached for anything. She reached down to touch herself, but Pepper shook her head.

“Watch,” she ordered. “Watch him fuck his wife. You don’t get pleasure here. You’re our toy.”

  
“Yes, Mrs. Stark,” Nat moaned happily, eyes traveling along Pepper’s body. She watched her breasts swing with impact and her face contort as Tony fucked her and pulled her hair. 

  
“Take it off, Tony,” Pepper moaned. Tony pulled out, rolling the cock ring slowly off his bloated member. It was so pink, sensitive. He pushed Pepper down onto Natasha so there was no inch of space between the two, slamming his cock into Pepper’s pussy and starting to moan. He was cumming. Nat growled enviously, and Pepper smirked for a moment. Tony pulled out, but he was still cumming. He pushed flush into Natasha at the last second, pushing his seed straight into her womb. His cock in her was enough. Nat came on contact, squeezing the last few drops from him.

After they had all caught their breath, the three of them headed downstairs for afternoon coffee. All three were still naked, sitting on the bar stools looking out the ceiling high windows.

“Well, that was surprising.” Nat said, breaking the silence.

“Unpleasant?” Pepper asked.

“No. It was good.” She looked between the two of them.

“Tony.” Pepper said, her voice growing chastising. “You said you would cum in me.”

“I did.” Tony sighed. “I came in both, I consider that quite an achievement.”

“I wanted all of it. I’m your wife. Your CEO of Stark Industries. I deserve it. Right, Nat?”

“She is your wife.” Nat said to Tony.

“Pepper, take a chill pill. If you try to micromanage everything, you’ll lose Nat.” Tony huffed.

“No, that’s not how this works.” Pepper growled. “Nat’s not part of the relationship. She’s an accessory.”

“I don’t need the cum. Though it’s hot. I’m happy swallowing Pepper’s.” Nat smiled, licking her plush lips. That made Pepper straighten up and smile.

“Natasha.” Pepper turned to her. “We expect you to get checked often, and be here when we call you. Especially when I call you. I’m going to need to use your tongue again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Usually when a wife finds her husband fucking someone, it ends up worse for the other woman. Never forget what you owe me, Nat.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for a long time. I held back on posting because I dont usually write M/F or F/F, but it was really fun. And I might write some more.


End file.
